Extraña
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Karui sabía que era una extraña para ellas, solamente "La chica que sale con uno de sus amigos" Pasen y lean :3


_**Extraña**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Karui sonrió sobre el montón de papeles al salir de la torre de Hokage, Choji la estaba esperando. Cuando no tenía misión, el chico la esperaba después de su jornada de trabajo como embajadora de su aldea, luego salían juntos, tal vez a comer, o tal vez a simplemente caminar por la aldea.

Choji tomó los papeles que Karui cargaba y se dirigieron al apartamento de ella para dejarlos, llegaron rápido, dejaron los papeles y volvieron a salir.

Empezaron a caminar por la aldea, Karui le contaba algunas cosas de lo que hablaban en las reuniones.

-en Kumo no hay mucha vegetación, por eso Konoha donará algunas plantas medicinales y frutas. También Iwa intercambiaran algunos minerales que nos hace falta-

-Naruto está intentando lograr que coloquen un puesto de ramen en cada aldea-dijo Choji, Karui rió-¿ya te informaron hasta cuando te quedas?-

-no, aun no recibo información-le dio una sonrisa brillante-mejor, me quedo un tiempo más en Konoha-lo tomó de la mano haciendo sonrojar al Akimichi, siempre era Karui la que tomaba la iniciativa, pues él era bastante tímido para hacerlo-¿hay planes para hoy?-preguntó la joven morena

-bueno, hoy hay reunión-

-¿reunión?-

-los que nos graduamos juntos en la academia, cuando ninguno está de misión, nos reunimos en algún lugar, y bueno me gustaría que fueras, todas las veces que nos hemos reunido ya estás en Kumo-

-no se…-

-esta vez iremos a las aguas termales, te quedaras con las chicas-Karui miró para otro lado

-sabes que no soy buena haciendo amigos y no creo caerles bien-

-¿Por qué?-

-todas ellas se conocen desde hace mucho, nunca he hablado con ellas, solamente con Sakura Haruno y la insulté, no creo que le caiga bien, tambien cabe decir que le volví mierda la cara a su héroe cuando llegué por primera vez a la aldea-

-eso fue hace tres años, nadie se acuerda-Karui se cruzó de brazos

-claro que lo harán, deben acordarse de mi como "La chica extranjera que sale con uno de sus amigos"-

-Temari-san tambien estará ahí-

-¡A ella tambien la conocen!-

-¿sabes? Yo tampoco pensé que tendría amigos algún día-

-¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Eres lindo, cariñoso, bondadoso ¿en cambio yo? Soy impulsiva, me molesto fácilmente, sin decir que soy agresiva-

-Ino y Sakura son así, ya están acostumbrados-Karui suspiró

-no dejaras de insistirme hasta que vaya ¿cierto?-

-cierto-

Karui aceptó, pero apenas llegó a las aguas termales se arrepintió. Ella entró al agua en silencio escuchando la risa de las otras chicas, se quedó en una esquina mirándolas, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata estaban conversando animadamente, Temari a un lado un poco apartada, pero solo un poco, sonriendo ante lo dicho por alguna de las chicas. Karui suspiro y se hundió un poco en el agua caliente, no se dio cuenta de que Temari se le había acercado.

-son raras, pero cuando las conoces te caen bien-Karui miró a la rubia-no te preocupes yo al principio tambien me sentí una extraña-

-no soy buena haciendo amigos-eso era verdad, Karui no tenía muchos amigos, Samui era una perra fría que cuando le daba la gana le hablaba, pero aun así la medio consideraba una compañera, Omoi era un idiota sin remedio que a pesar que lo odiaba podría decirse que era como si fuera su hermano y su maestro Killer Bee era como si fuese su padre, sí podría decirse que esos eran los "Amigos" que ella tenía y solo porque estuvieron en el mismo equipo, suspiró

-eh Karui-san-Karui levantó la vista para ver quien la llamaba, era Ino, no hablaba mucho con ella, pero era a la única de ellas a las que conocía-¿Qué haces por ahí apartada?-

-emm bueno-Karui era siempre abierta, hablaba mucho y tambien era rápida pensando insultos en el momento de una discusión, pero al momento de hacer amigos su lengua se trababa

-tal vez tu presencia la intimida, cerda-dijo Sakura

-tal vez tu cara le asusta, frente-contraatacó Ino, ambas mujeres se fulminaron con la mirada

-Ino-san, Sakura-san, no peleen-dijo Hinata

-ash, sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo, Hinata-dijo Tenten-se me hacía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que pelearan-la pelirrosa y la rubia se fulminaron con la mirada y después la apartaron con indiferencia

-les pongo tres minutos-dijo Temari sonriendo

-bueno, a lo que iba-dijo Ino-Karui-san me parece extraño que estés callada, usualmente la tímida aquí es Hinata, además he escuchado tu lengua-

-bueno, no soy buena hablando amablemente con chicas, ni con chicos, mejor dicho con nadie-

-¿eh? ¿Y eso?-preguntó Sakura

-ehh digamos que entre los niños no era muy querida que digamos, se burlaban de mi desde que tengo memoria, por eso no quise ser amiga de nadie-

-¿Por qué habrían de burlarse de ti?-preguntó Tenten-la mayoría en tu aldea tiene el mismo tono de piel, así que no podría ser eso-

-el color de mi cabello-respondió Karui tocándose el cabello-decían que las pelirrojas traían mala suerte, digamos que le rompí el brazo al niño la primera vez que lo dijo-las chicas rieron

-yo tuve que consolar a Sakura cuando se burlaban del tamaño de su frente-dijo Ino, provocando más risas y que Sakura la empujara, Karui se quedó un momento mirando a Sakura, nunca se había disculpado con la peli rosa, simplemente pareciera que la chica lo hubiese olvidado, pero Karui no

-Eh Sakura-chan-dijo Karui haciendo que todas las chicas la miraran-yo quería… disculparme-

-¿disculparte?-preguntó Sakura extrañada

-¿disculparte por tener más busto que Sakura?-dijo Ino-no te preocupes, todas tenemos más que ella-las chicas rieron

-¡Cállate, cerda!-dijo Sakura furiosa

-es que la primera vez que vine a la aldea, te insulté-dijo Karui-no sabía todo el amor que sentías por el Uchiha, pensé que el llorar por él era estúpido, yo solo quería encontrarlo y doblarle el cuello con mis propias manos por haber secuestrado a mi maestro, soy muy impulsiva y… pues quería disculparme por eso, me tratas como si lo hubieses olvidado, pero a mí no se me olvidó y en mi conciencia está de que alguien me está tratando bien cuando yo lo traté mal-Sakura sonrió

-no importa-dijo ella-la verdad es que ese día no te entendía del todo, pero te entiendo, créeme que yo tambien hubiese insultado a quien no quisiera darme información sobre alguien que hubiese capturado a Kakashi-sensei o a Tsunade-sama-

-se nota lo mucho que me quiere la frentona-dijo Ino haciéndolas reír, Sakura volvió a golpear a su mejor amiga-bueno-dijo Ino frotándose el hombro-debemos hacer que Karui-san se sienta como una de nosotras, pues muy pronto lo será-

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Maldita sea, Ino!-exclamó Sakura-¡Has arruinado la sorpresa!-

-¿Qué sorpresa?-

-oh mierda-dijo Ino

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Díganme!-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-exclamó Hinata, tratando de salvar a sus amigas, ella iba a darles la noticia después, pero decidió hacerlo en ese momento

-¡Felicidades, Hinata!-dijeron las demás, pero Karui aun estaba con el ceño fruncido

-Ino-dijo Temari-al parecer ya metiste la pata, así que suéltalo-Ino se tomó la cara entre las manos

-oh mierda, va a matarme por arruinarlo-Tenten se golpeó la frente con la mano-mi querida Karui-san-Ino se le acercó y pasó el brazo por los hombros-lamento arruinarte la sorpresa pero seremos las mujeres del trío InoShikaCho-Karui se dio cuenta que Ino tenía a Temari abrazada tambien, al principio Karui no comprendió pero después algo hizo click en su cabeza, Choji le había contado a Karui la alianza de su clan con el Nara y el Yamanaka, Ino ya era parte del trío, Temari estaba casada con Shikamaru y si la unían a ella quería decir que…

-Choji me va a pedir matrimonio-dijo sorprendida-no… no puedo creerlo-

-aaagghhhh-se lamentó Ino-te arruiné la sorpresa-

-y bueno-dijo Sakura-Karui-san será una de nosotras-

-¿y ustedes me aceptarían?-dijo Karui saliendo de su shock, quiero decir, soy una extraña para ustedes-

-Temari tampoco es de esta aldea-dijo Tenten

-pero conocen más a Temari que a mí-

-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una persona muy leal-le dijo Sakura

-en las reuniones haces todo lo posible por el beneficio de tu aldea-le dijo Temari

-Choji es uno de mis mejores amigos-dijo Ino-se ve tan feliz contigo y eso, bueno me alegra-

-y créeme que Ino si no ve feliz a su amigo, no te aceptará-rió Temari, Ino la fulminó con la mirada

-Karui-san se ve que es una buena persona-dijo Hinata, Karui sonrió

-esperen…-dijo Sakura tomando un de las tazas de la orilla-¡DEJA DE ESPIAR, SHANNAROOOO!-lanzó la taza hacia la puerta con una fuerza descomunal

-¡ITTE!-escucharon en la puerta, las mujeres tomaron unas batas de baño se envolvieron en ellas y salieron a ver a su espía

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamó Hinata al verlo

-Ah, Sakura-chan, me golpeaste muy fuerte-

-¡Tu no cambias!-exclamó Tenten

-solo quería ver a Hinata-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza, Ino lo volvió a golpear

-¡Tienen toda la noche! ¡No me vengas con esa patética excusa!-

-Ino…-Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, Naruto por más que estuviera casado, fue entrenado y estuvo 3 años con el sabio pervertido, jamás se le escaparía la oportunidad de ver a una mujer desnuda

-ojala Hinata te castigue-dijo Sakura-Hinata, deberías castigarlo-Naruto puso ojos de cachorrito

Karui miró a los de Konoha discutiendo y logró reír, le gustaba la idea de ya no ser una extraña entre ellas, le agradaba la idea de poder compartir más a menudo con ellas, Karui sonrió, ya tenía otros amigos con los que compartir.

 _ **Nota: no sé porque me está encantando escribir sobre Karui… no seeee, además su relación con Choji debe ser tan 7u7**_

 _ **Tal vez tenga OoC, pero es que necesitaba escribir como tal vez se sintió Karui estar con todas ellas, cuando era la única extraña, porque seamos sinceras, a Temari ya la conocían desde hace aaañooooss.**_

 _ **Bueno la cuestión es qu me salió esto 7u7, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme review 7u7.**_


End file.
